In prior art auto-eject mechanisms an eject operation is triggered by attracting a plunger, etc. and a gear is linked with a driving means only when the attraction of the plunger is transmitted through a link to the gear. Then this gear is rotated by the driving force of the driving means and a driven mechanism is actuated in this way to effect the eject operation.
However, in the case where a plunger and a link are used as starting elements for the triggering operation as described above, the mechanism is complicated and cannot satisfy the requirements of miniaturization and simplification of the tape player. Further, since complication of the mechanism leads to lowering of reliability, this also gives rise to a problem.